


A Face, Half Seen

by litbynosun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e033 Cassette, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litbynosun/pseuds/litbynosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before falling asleep.<br/>It's disorienting to have your sense of chronological location thrown into doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face, Half Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out they pronouns for our favorite "canonical gender is whatever you want" radio host.

i.  
They were shaking so hard they could barely turn off their microphone. Their hands were bleeding from the sharp tapes, but as they hummed angrily - no, not angrily, fearfully - they snapped them into smaller and smaller pieces. Some splinters of plastic burrowed into their fingers.

ii.  
The mirror in the station bathroom is covered. They took the duct tape they keep in their desk and taped the fabric more securely. There is a mirror at their house, one embedded in the wall, that they made Carlos paint over. They were going to tape fabric over it too.   
(Secretly, they hoped that now they could convince Carlos to remove the mirrors from his car, like Cecil did to theirs long ago. Carlos claimed driving without mirrors is unsafe, which is why he resisted. It is another imperfect thing about him.)

iii.  
Why? Why did they have to listen to those incorrect tapes? They do not like things that are incorrect.

(There is always the correct way to do things. There is always the correct thing to say on the radio.)

iv.  
Carlos drove to the station to pick them up. He said that he did not want them driving, which was probably a good idea. They were floating out of their body, just barely.

v.  
When they got home they huddled in the Papasan chair until they fell asleep.

vi.

They don’t remember. They don’t remember a lot of things.   
Perhaps that is best. 


End file.
